


Update

by kenmaxwell



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaxwell/pseuds/kenmaxwell
Summary: An update on Twice Bound...





	Update

To everyone who is still reading, 

TB is still absolutely in the works. I'm just trying to figure out how to write it so that it's respectful and fair. Chapter 36 is coming together, I promise.


End file.
